Daddy's Patronus
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Little James is scared of the storm.


**Title:** Daddy's Patronus  
**Author:** Multi-Shipper Girl  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.  
**Summary: **Little James is scared of the storm.  
**Author's Note: **When Harry said his patronus, I apologize if it didn't make any sense on what it looked like when he said the charm. Please read and review!

* * *

It was around midnight and the horrible storm is still going on. When the lightning cracked and the thunder was heard, a loud cry coming from the nursery was heard.

The baby was awoken and scared from the storm. He was tossing and turning and having his little fists up in the air as if he was fighting for it to go away. Not only was he crying because he was scared, he really wanted his parents.

Seconds later, the Chosen One, Harry Potter, entered his first born son's nursery. Harry looked at his crying child and scooped him up into his arms and cradle and coo at him until he would calm down. When Harry meets the brown eyes of his son's, he looked over to the window where the rain was pouring down heavily and the dark sky is thundering.

"Is that what you're afraid of? The storm?" Harry asked him and James made a whimper in response. Harry's amused and surprised that his son understands exactly what he is saying. "Let's close the curtain then, shall we?" He closed the curtains. They only leave the curtains open to give the room some light because it would be dark even though there's a nightlight on the nightstand.

"Is that better?" James was saying something in baby gibberish that Harry couldn't understand, but loves to hear him babble on.

When Harry first heard his son's crying, his wife, Ginny, woke up in a heartbeat and was about to fly in the nursery any second, but Harry was reluctant and wanted her to sleep more. It didn't bother him whatsoever to wake up in the middle of the night to take care of his son, James Sirius. The two men Harry named after his son, respectively; James, his father and Sirius, his godfather; the two men that Harry loved very much. Harry made a promise to himself that he would be the best father that he can ever be and would be devoted his children. He already loves his son more than life itself. Doesn't matter how more children he would have in the future, he would never replace James.

Harry looked down and smiled at his son who's finally relaxing. James sniffed, hiccupped, and would yawn once in a while, but other than that, he was no longer crying was now peacefully cradled in his father's arms.

When Harry sensed that his job with James was done, he was about to put him back into his crib, but he protested by squirming in his arms and pumping his small, little fists in the air like he done before. Once more, Harry holds James closely to his chest.

Even though Harry was just a year old, he remembered something that his mother used to do before he went to sleep and after she told him a story. It was her patronus. He would always get really fascinated and mesmerized.

Harry has an idea.

"Do you want to see Daddy's patronus?" Harry asked his son while he was taking out his wand from his pocket. James eyes twinkled with delight and began to get excited and squirmed again in his father's arms.

Before he casted the charm, he thought of his big, wonderful, and loud family, his parents, and all of the ones he loved that died from the war. "_Expecto patronum_." He said clearly and softly at the same time so he wouldn't wake Ginny up.

The tip of his wand showed a thick mist and his animal was shown. It was the familiar stag Harry knew since his third year.

James was making louder baby noises and was pointing at the stag, and it was no more than two minutes later, the stag faded away and James wondered where it went.

"I think that's enough show and tell for tonight." Harry said to him and put his wand back inside his pocket.

Harry smiled at James when he made a big yawn that's perfectly shaped into an, 'O.' He kissed his son on the forehead, and when his closed, he put him back into its crib.

"What did you show to our son?" Harry immediately turned around at the sound of the familiar voice that belonged to his wife.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing, really."

Ginny looked at him doubtfully and Harry never expected for her to believe that.

Harry walked toward her out of the nursery. Ginny closed the door quietly behind her.

"It's a guy thing."


End file.
